


A Dream is A Kiss

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff and fluff. WynDolls smooches</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream is A Kiss

     When Wynonna Earp thought about kissing Xavier Dolls, she imagines she's drunk. Maybe he's drunk, too. She imagines she's drunk, and he's adorable, maybe smug, and she pictures him tasting sweet, like honey and wine, despite himself. She imagines his hands wandering down her back, bringing her close, but not too close. She imagines the corner of the bar they'd duck into and claim, rewrite their history in. It's a sepia-toned, hazy daydream, but it's soft and she holds it close, even when she imagines he regrets it the next morning.   
  
    When Wynonna Earp thought about kissing Xavier Dolls, she imagines she's scared. Frenzied, and grateful for being alive, grateful for him being there, she imagines he's grateful, too, and that explains that. She imagines the waves of her hair around his fingertips; tangling them to each other. When she wakes up in the hospital, shaking that dream away; wakes to a Dolls who she's never kissed in any way, she swallows the fear of mortality like she swallows wanting to lose that fear in him.   
  
    When Wynonna Earp thought about kissing Xavier Dolls, she imagines the questions it must answer. She wonders if his tongue wanders, or if her eyes peek open. She wonders if Dolls pecks or savors, pushes or pulls. She imagines the cat, killed by curiosity, and she imagines satisfaction bringing it right back. She wonders how many girls Dolls' kissed before, how many after. She asks him that, in real life, how many girls he's locked-lips with, and his lips curl into a smile and of course, he says that's _classified_.   
  
    When Wynonna Earp thought about kissing Xavier Dolls, she imagines wading through layers of Professional and Work-Approved-Attire. She imagines pressing into him, easing back his years of government expectation and military regiment. She imagines herself wrapped around him, like a lover or  _something_ , and she imagines whispering into his neck; demanding. He disturbs her from that daydream, something about paperwork and could she  _focus_ and is everything okay, and she's embarrassed enough to not notice his hand touches her shoulder too soft to just be the affection of a friend.   
  
    When Wynnona Earp thought about kissing Xavier Dolls, she imagines its a dare, maybe from herself. She imagines jumping into the fray, caution to the wind, crossing that line with him like stepping into the light, daring the world to tell her no. She imagines his lips on her jaw, making her good, making her better. But when the world tells Wynonna no, it's decisive and swift, and she doesn't argue, yet. He hasn't taught her how. His lips don't touch her jaw, and she isn't better, and maybe she's never been good.   
  
   When Wynnona Earp thought about kissing Xavier Dolls, she never imagines a red dress, or a lined suit. She never imagines silence in a crowded room, a spare minute in a rushed world. She could never imagine the soft curve of his lips; she could never imagine the cool  _relief_ it feels. She doesn't imagine how much  _sense_ it makes, right then, because it's made sense for months. His fingers  _caress_ , and  _cherish_ before it's over, and of course it ends. Too soon, there's crisis again and even when she can't imagine how they reenter the world, they do. Even when she swears it must've been a dream, it isn't, and that's something. 


End file.
